Those Long Nights
by Gangsta C
Summary: This is a fic about Severus' life at Hogwarts. Starts in 5th year. A new girl comes and becomes friends with him. But will a certain someone get mad and ruin it all? R&R please! rating may go up later!
1. Train Rides and Flights

Summary- Well this lovely fanfic is about Severus Snape's life at Hogwarts. It starts in his 5th year. A new girl comes from America and befriends Severus. But will one of the infamous Marauders ruin their newly found friendship? Read and Review. And I'll take constructive criticism because this is my first fic and my sister tells me I suck at writing…but I'd like a second opinion lol. 

Disclaimer- NO I don't own Harry Potter…I only own my character. And of course the plot…der.

**Those Long Nights **– Train Rides and Flights

Severs Snape barded the train for his 5th year at Hogwarts. He was not looking forward to this year. The Marauders would surely make this year hell for him. They had been doing it for the past 4-year. Why would they stop now? He stared out the window and thought about his summer.

He came home to his _very_ angry father. Artemis Snape was very mad at the fact that Severus was the least popular kid in the whole school. He was just different from everyone else. And Severus didn't like to fly so he ruined his father's dream of him being on the Quidditch team. His father wasn't even proud that Severus was the top student in the entire school. He just didn't have time for parties or hanging out with people and all that jazz. And he had Lucius Malfoy to blame for that. The senior Snape had asked Lucius to watch Severus and report back to him how he was doing. And of course Lucius told Severus' father about how Severus' social life was dismal. Just then Lucius walked into Severus' compartment.

'_Speak of the devil_' thought Severus bitterly.

"Why hello there Snape" Lucius said.

"What do you want Malfoy" Severus said tuning to look out the window.

Lucius leaned against the door and said "I just came to tell you that Lupin is Gryffindor prefect this year."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Severus asked still staring out the window.

"Well it means the Marauders won't bother you too much today…I over heard them talking and they're making a list of all the things they can get away with while Lupin is a prefect. I just thought I'd let you know. Maybe you can think of ways to get your popularity up. You need it" Malfoy sneered at his last comment and left.

'_The Marauders.'_ Severus thought. James Potter and Sirius Black were the most popular kids at Hogwarts. They made Severus' life a living hell. They were partly why he didn't have any friends. They loved to torment Severus. And with them being the most popular boys in the school all the ignorant fools who followed them treated Severus with disdain. _'Just because of stupid Potter.' _The only person who didn't despise him just because Potter and Black said they should was Lily Evans and all the Slytherins. The Slytherins didn't like him because he was very anti-social and sarcastic. And they all knew about what Lucius did for Severus' father. So they mocked him. And Lily Evans was nice and smart and Severus was sure he could be friends with her. But two things stood in his way. The fact that she was a muggleborn and Potter.

'_Damn Potter always ruining everything.' _But Severus didn't really mind not having friends. He liked his solitude.

Severus decided to pull out a book and forget his pointless thoughts. His father had given him 'Dark Arts That Can Bring You Much Power' He liked the Dark Arts so he really wasn't bothered by his father's choice.

* * *

A young girl named Stacey Tatnall sat on a plane that was flying to England. She was going to Hogwarts! She was ecstatic when she heard the news. Sure, Jackson Academy was great, but it was too small for Stacey's taste. And everyone there was so stuck up and snobby. She couldn't complain though. She had a very good education and she was just glad she could attend any magical schools. Her parents, or adopted parents, were very uptight muggles. They used to be very fond of Stacey but ever since she got her acceptance letter to Jackson…well they just weren't the same. They were very bitter people. 

Still, Stacey was very happy. Not only did she get to go to a new school she got to go to a new country! Jackson Academy was located in Nevada. But she was going to live in Europe! The Headmaster had written to her telling her that it would be fine if she were late. Her family had just decided to move in the middle of August. It was a week before Stacey found out they were moving to England. Hogwarts started a week ago.

Stacey's adopted parents, Ken and Natalie Caden, slept next to her. Stacey was next to the window and she had been staring out of it for the last half hour looking at clouds.

She had kept her real parents last name. Stacey never really knew them because they died when she was only a year old. Alexander and Amy Tatnall had died in a freak potions accident. They were both successful potions masters and their latest project was to make a potion that resisted death for at least 2 hours after drinking it. Two unknown ingredients were mixed at the wrong time, which blew up the entire lab. The potion had disintegrated Alex and Amy's skin.

Stacey's grandmother freaked out because of her son's death. So she kept Stacey out of the magical world for as long as possible. But Stacey got her letter and then her potions professor explained all that had happened. Her grandmother died in Stacey's third year and all of Alex's things were given to her.

But since Ken and Natalie hated magic they burned everything in a bonfire. Stacey didn't talk to them for 3 weeks. She shook these distasteful thought out of her head. The plane landed and Stacey was so excited.

The movers had already moved everything into the house. Stacey went up to her room. She opened the boxes with her clothes and decided to pack a bunch of clothes for Hogwarts. She had two pairs of black robes. Jackson didn't really have a dress code. You just had to wear robed during class. Stacey didn't know what Hogwarts would be like but Headmaster Dumbledore said he would take care of everything. Now all Stacey had to do was go to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo herself to Dumbledore's office.

(A/N: Her stuff was shrunk by one of her old professors. Just incase you were wondering…)

All she carried was a pink suitcase with most of her shrunken school stuff and some clothes. She got a cab and rode into London. It was about 7:00 p.m. She found the Leaky Cauldron rather quickly. She walked over to the fireplace and shouted "Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office!"

Stacey's stomach did a flip-flop. She walked out of the fireplace and dusted herself off.

The Headmaster was sitting at a cluttered desk. "Ah, Miss Tatnall, you made it." He said with a twinkle in his eye. He smiled softly "I am Albus Dumbledore. You may call me Headmaster, Professor, or Alby if you really feel the need…ha just kidding about that last one." He said with a grin.

Stacey smiled. Professor Dumbledore was a funny guy. "Well thank you sir. Um… what exactly am I supposed to do now? Or where should I go and all that jazz?" Stacey asked while looking around. There were many portraits on the wall staring and whispering about her.

The Headmaster spoke "Well First we have to sort you into a house. I know that they didn't do that at Jackson but everything is different here." He got up and picked up an old black hat. He continued, "Well just sit down and we will find out what house suits you."

Stacey sat in the chair and put her suitcase down. The sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Well, well, well." The hat said. "What do we have here? Hmm…a new student…starting 5th year…yes this is very interesting. Well you are extremely smart…maybe Ravenclaw…no, no…you're courage is extraordinary. I think you'd do very well in…GRYFFINDOR!"

After Stacey was sorted, Professor Dumbledore explained the different houses and the Quidditch teams. Stacey got excited when Dumbledore said that there was a chaser position open. She had played back at Jackson. They never had teams but they would occasionally play in their free time. She had a bright smile on her face. _'This will be _so_ awesome.' _

As Stacey thought about flying, the Headmaster called into the fireplace for Lily Evans, the Gryffindor prefect. A few minutes later a red haired girl popped out of the fireplace. Her emerald green eyes shone with delight when she saw Stacey.

"You're the new girl? Now I have a dorm partner!" Lily stuck out her hand. "I'm Lily Evans" she said.

Stacey took her had and shook it. "I'm Stacey Tatnall."

Both girls smiled at each other.

"Well Miss Evans, will you take Miss Tatnall to the Gryffindor Tower?" Dumbledore asked with the same twinkle in his eye.

"Of course sir." Lily said and walked out of his office with Stacey close behind her. They walked down the halls and Lily pointed out random places she thought Stacey would need to know about. They passed the Transfiguration and Charms rooms. When they go to the tower a sandy haired boy who looked like he'd never slept before greeted them.

He smiled and introduced himself. "Hello. You must be the new student everyone wants to meet. I'm Remus Lupin."

Stacey smiled at his soft, polite voice. "I'm Stacey Tatnall."

"Well it was nice meeting you but I really must be off now." He waved goodbye to Stacey and walked down the halls towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah…I have to go to. But I'll show you to our rooms first." Lily said with a bright smile. "Now the password is 'Fiddlesticks'. I don't really know why…it's kind of a dumb password if you ask me." Lily rolled her eyes dramatically.

The pair walked through the hole and through the common room. Only a few people looked over at Stacey. She had on army pants with a black hoodie (sweatshirt) and black converse. So she didn't really look very much like a witch. Lily showed her the room and the bathroom.

"I apologize, but I need to go on prefect duty. I'm sure you had a long day. Why don't you get some rest? I'll see you in the morning Stacey. " Lily said in a friendly tone.

"Sure." Stacey said as she unpacked and resized everything.

Lily grabbed her notebook and her pen. She left and shut the door softly. Stacey looked around the room. There were two beds on each side of the room. A vanity was placed in the middle of the room against the wall. On one side there was a large window with a bench in front of it. The bathroom was beautiful. It was pearly white and had marble sinks. The tub had many different taps for different types of scents.

'_This place is heaven compared to Jackson Academy' _Stacey thought with a smile on her face.

She looked in the mirror in the bathroom. Her light brown eyes danced with wonder as she thought about what would happen this year. She picked up a brush and started to absentmindedly brush her light brown hair. She figured Lily and her would become close. And she wondered if any boys would be interested in her.

No boy had ever shown any interest in her at all. In her old school most of the boys were too stuck up and looking for rich blonde bimbos. Most of them wanted a girl that was not as intelligent as them so they would feel better about themselves. Stacey was the smartest witch in the whole school. She only inherited her family's fortune when her grandmother died. And most of them were purebloods so they thought it was trashy how she lived with muggles.

She had high hopes that Hogwarts would be different. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend…she just wanted a guy friend. For some reason the male population intrigued her.

She was tired of thinking so much and she hopped into bed and fell right asleep.

* * *

Severus woke up early. He got out his transfiguration homework and finished it even though it wasn't due for another week. He had finished all his homework already. He got out the Dark Arts book he was reading on the train last week. He started reading but found that he couldn't concentrate. The big talks of the students these days were two things. First, no one could stop complaining about all the homework they had because of O.W.L.s. The second thing was the new student coming. She was supposed to start today. 

'_Probably just another blundering idiot like most girls here.' _He thought bitterly. The female population was as fond of Severus as he was of them. They thought he was dirty and he thought they were all sluts. And on this happy note Severus made his way down to breakfast.

On his way to breakfast he ran into one of his least favorite people.

"Watch where you're going Snivellus." Sirius Black barked.

Severus ignored him and kept on walking. He could hear Black talking about how he needs to wash his hands because of the Snively germs on them. Severus rolled his eyes. _'Some people can be so damn childish.' _He thought.

Severus sat in the front of the potions classroom. Class was about to begin in 2 minutes. He looked around for the new girl. He had heard that she was in Gryffindor. So that meant she was supposed to be in this class.

The 2 minutes passed and Professor Nightstone had started class. He was beginning to speak about the dangers of poisonous ingredients when the door opened.

"You must be our new student. Class this is Stacey Tatnall." Nightstone said with a smile at her last name.

Several boys gasped. Stacey had beautiful light brown eyes with hair that matched. Her body had curves in all the right places and she stood at 5'6".

"Take a seat Miss Tatnall."

Stacey walked over and sat next to…

* * *

Haha! Not a very good cliffy but anywho… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 

-Gangsta C


	2. The First Day Part 1

Disclaimer- I still don't own any Harry Potter anything. _Tear._

**Those Long Nights**- The First day Part 1

Stacey sat next to Severus. Many of the guys looked pissed at Severus. Even though he didn't do anything. Professor Nightstone tapped his wand on the blackboard. They were instructed to make a simple healing potion.

Stacey and Severus sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Severus decided to break it. "Hello. I'm Severus Snape." He said in a friendly tone. _'Might as well make a good first impression…it's not like she won't hate me later though…'_

Stacey smiled at him sweetly. "I'm Stacey…but you already know that…and yeah…cuz the professor just…yeah…right…uhh…" She started to blush. _'Good going…make yourself sound like an idiot'_ She thought to herself still blushing. _'I sound like a retard…ugh. I'm so freaking nervous. Breath Stace…come on you can do this. It's just a boy. Ugh…'_

Severus raised an eyebrow. He didn't really understand why she was blushing. _'Well it is her first day here…maybe she's nervous.'_ He decided to try to make her less nervous. "So do you like potions?"

Stacey's face went back to its normal color and her lips formed a giant smile. "I love potions!"

"So do I!" Severus said with almost as much excitement as Stacey.

"Awesome!" Stacey exclaimed. She was happy she found something in common with Severus. "Do you read 'Potions Weekly'?"

"Of course." Severus said excitedly. They talked about the latest controversy article. A famous potions master by the name of Charles Synoski had a theory about the Wolfsbane potion. Most of the people who read 'Potions Weekly' had believed the Wolfsbane would never work. Stacey and Severus were some of the few that believed it could. They discussed the matter until class was over.

They finished their potions and placed them on the Professor's desk.

"Well I think that in time someone will find the ingredients that mix with the Wolfsbane." Stacey said while cleaning up her workspace.

"Yes. I hope so." Severus said agreeing while doing the same as Stacey. They discussed the other potion theories in the magazine. While they were chatting Severus' bag ripped and all his books fell out.

Stacey turned around to see two tall, built boys laughing at Severus. She raised her eyebrow but helped Severus pick up his books. Stacey didn't really see what was so funny. A lot of people were laughing though. _'Severus is really nice. Why would they do that?' _Stacey thought.

After walking for a little bit she asked about those boys. "Hey, Severus, who are those guys and how come they just did that?"

"The taller one with messy hair is _James Potter_." Severus spat the name with disgust.

Stacey could tell he didn't like this boy.

"And the other one is Sirius Black." He said with equal disgust. "They're the most popular kids in the entire school. And they think it's funny to play pranks on people. I'm their favorite target because I don't have any friends and everyone laughs." There was anger evident in his face.

"Phh…that's just retarded. I think you're a cool guy and I don't see why you don't have any friends." Stacey said and then added. "And I'll be your friend cuz I never really had any friends at my old school either." She gave him a bright smile.

"YOU didn't have any friends? Why not?" Severus asked.

Stacey explained how everyone there was stuck up and thought she was trashy because she lived with muggles. They got to the Transfiguration classroom and sat down.

"Well I think you're really nice Stacey. And of course I'll be your friend.

"Thank you so much Se-" Stacey was cut off by someone grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

Sirius Black stood in front of her and said. "My, my…aren't you a pretty one?" His voice was dripping with a flirtatious tone.

Stacey glared at him and turned back to Severus. But Sirius just pulled her back away from Severus.

"Now, why would you want to hang out with a greasy git like Snivellus?" Sirius asked anger flashing in his eyes when he glanced at Severus.

"Because he's my friend." Stacey said coldly while glaring at Sirius.

"HA! SNAPE HAVING A FRIEND! You are a funny one Tatnall. Snape doesn't have friends." Sirius snorted.

The rest of the class was tuning into Stacey and Sirius' conversation. Some of them laughed along with Sirius. Lily was the only one who looked at Sirius disapprovingly.

"He's my friend and that's all that matters so you can shut the hell up!" Stacey said with her glare getting meaner by the minute.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Snively would have a friend." Sirius said with his voice dripping with mock shock.

"Just leave him alone you big bully!" Stacey said and sat back down next to Severus who had his head hidden in a book.

"So you need a girl to defend your honor Snape?" Sirius asked him. Severus stayed exactly where he was. He wasn't really reading. He was thankful that someone finally stuck up for him for once. He just couldn't get the laughter out of his head. And then Potter decided to join in Black's fun.

"Yeah Snivellus, can't stand up for yourself now eh?" Potter said with an evil grin on his face.

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall said silencing them all. They whole class took their seats and Severus slowly closed his book. Lily came and sat on the other side of Stacey.

Stacey sat back in her seat fuming with anger. _'That boy is SO ignorant! Why can't he just leave Severus alone?' _Stacey was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the professor introduce her.

"Miss Tatnall are you with us here?" She asked.

"What? Oh yeah…uhh hi." Stacey said realizing how stupid she sounded. _'Ugh'_ She thought.

Professor McGonagall eyed her warily. She started talking about the Avifors Charm, which turns small objects into a bird. Stacey, Lily, Severus, Remus, Sirius, and James all got it on their first try. It took everyone else a while to get it.

They were assigned homework and then it was lunchtime. Stacey said goodbye to Severus and walked down to the Tower with Lily.

"No girl, except me, has ever disagreed with Sirius." Lily said with a small grin on her face.

"Well I don't care what other people do. I don't like that guy. First off, he's mean and a bully. And second, he gives me the heeby jeebys." Stacey said shuddering.

A group of 4th year girls were huddled up in a corner whispering and looking at Stacey every so often. It bothered her that so many people talked about her. Nobody had ever noticed her before and now everyone was always looking at her. She had changed though. She used to be quiet and shy. Now she was loud and she felt like herself. Her life seemed to fall into place here at Hogwarts. She liked the feeling.


	3. The First Day Part 2

**Those Long Nights**- The First Day Part 2

Stacey walked down the long corridors to the Great Hall. She saw a crowd of girls all around Sirius. They turned to her and glared at her forcefully. Stacey rolled her eyes and just walked into the Great Hall where she sat by Lily and Remus. They were in a deep discussion about the Avifors charm.

They both looked up and smiled at Stacey. "Do you feel better?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…as long as that asshole stays away from Severus I'll be just fine." Stacey said with an evil glint in her eye. _'I'll mess that boy up so bad he'd wish that he never messed with Stacey Tatnall.' _She thought while she imaged Sirius falling down a giant hole.

Remus looked at her with concern. "You alright there Stacey?"

"Oh yeah…sorry spacing out there." She said with a blush crossing her cheeks. She looked down at her plate and dug into her mashed potatoes. After a while she turned and saw Severus reading 'Dark Arts For Those Who Seek Power'. A lopsided grin spread across Stacey's face. _'He looks kinda cute when he's concentrating.'_ Her smile grew wider as she thought about Severus.

Severus walked slowly back to his room after an embarrassing Transfiguration class. He didn't exactly know why Stacey stuck up for him. Every other girl (except Lily of course) had always fallen for Black's charming face and his flirtatious personality. But Stacey was _very_ different. She had looked past Black's looks and everything and saw his horribleness towards Severus. Lily never really stuck up for him like that before. She just called Black immature and thought that was enough. Severus was glad to have a friend that he could talk to and that had the some of the same interests as him.

He let his thoughts wander to the future. _'Maybe Hogwarts won't be so terrible after all.' _A smile found his lips as he thought about his newfound friend.

He walked down to the Great Hall. The sudden rush of noise came to his ears. But a voice that had tortured him for years also came to his ears. Black was talking of his accomplishment of pranking a third year Hufflepuff. The unfortunate little boy had gotten hit with a spell that turned his hair into a thick green goop that wouldn't come out for 4 days. Severus shook his head and thought he'd made it past Black without interference. But of course he was spotted and the torture began.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the slime ball loser Snape." Black said with malice present in his voice. The girls around him laughed at Severus. He just kept walking.

"What? You think you're so cool now that you have a little girlfriend to protect you eh? Well she's not here is she?" Black said with a evil grin and his hand reaching for his wand.

"Eww" One of the girls said, "Who would ever want to go out with you?" She asked while laughing.

But Severus was already in the Great Hall. He sat down at the Slytherin table and began to read his book. He had only taken a few bites of bread. The girls voice resounded in his head. _'Who would ever want to date me?' _Severus asked himself. He did not have the looks or the stunning athletic ability. He wasn't flab or anything. He just didn't have all the muscle the popular boys had. He did not have a charming personality that one so many girls over. All he had was intelligence. And girls pretend to like him to use him to help them with their homework. It didn't bother him so much really. Most of the girls he knew only cared about their hair and looking good. A few cared about studying extra to get the top grade. But they were all taken anyways. And Severus couldn't see himself being someone's boyfriend. He wasn't in to those things like long walks into the sunset and romantic crap. He never really liked anyone before anyways. He decided to wait till the day came when he did have a need to do all that romantic stuff. He was rather attached to his solitude. He got lonely on occasion but he dealt with it. He focused back on the dark arts book he was reading.

He felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see Stacey staring at him intently with a weird smile on her face. Her lopsided grin quickly changed to a friendly smile and she waved. Severus waved back. He was trying to figure out what he just saw in Stacey's eyes a couple of seconds ago. He just couldn't place it. He decided not to dwell on it and kept on reading his book.

Stacey walked out to the greenhouse. It was a muggy day and most of the students there had taken off their robes leaving their uniforms. Stacey didn't have a uniform but she took off her robes anyway. She had on blue flares and a tight t-shirt that was blue with white letters that said 'Don't mess with the mayor". She had on a pair of white sneakers that had 2 blue stripes on them. The boys all stared at her like she was a steak. It kinda grossed her out. She stood by Lily at a huge pot.

Professor Sprout came in and announced that Stacey was the new student. The she told what they were supposed to do with the giant pots. "You are to plant these bulbs," she pointed over at her desk where 60 little white bulbs sat. "Do not be alarmed if they start to shake. You will find out what they are when they bloom. But I will award 20 points to whoever can tell me ahead of time." She smiled and the class set to work.

Stacey and Lily worked together in planting the bulbs. It wasn't too difficult. But some of the bulbs shook so hard they fell out of their hands. They left the greenhouse and walked over to the Care of Magical Creatures. It was outside beside the Forbidden Forest. Professor Norette was a tall black man. He was very muscular and had many scars from burns and such. Lily told Stacey that he used to be a dragon catcher. Sirius and James came out of the greenhouse and were talking about how annoying it was that Gryffindors had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.

Stacey's face lit up when she heard this. _'Severus!'_ She thought excitedly. They had about 15 minutes before class started. Stacey stared at the big doors until she saw a large group of Slytherins come out. And behind them was Severus looking very annoyed. Stacey's excitement faltered. She ran up to greet him and he just looked away. "What's wrong Sev?" She asked with concern written all over her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled flatly. Severus continued to stare at the ground. His hand gripped a note tightly.

"Um ok. But you know I'm always here if you need me to talk or anything." She reassured him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said so quietly Stacey barely heard him.

They walked up to the enclosure by the forest. Inside there were about 20 little green scaly puppies. It looked like someone mixed a dog and a lizard together. Professor Norette explained that these creatures were called Bregederos.

"You will pick a partner and the both of you will take turns taking care of your Bregedero. You will do this for 2 months. I want happy and healthy little Bregederos by the end of the 2 months. Have fun and don't do anything stupid." Professor Norette handed out papers with what the Bregederos eat. "Grab a partner and come pick one!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Hey Severus, wanna be my partner?" Stacey asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure." Severus said smiling. This made Stacey very happy because he didn't look so sad anymore.

They went over to the little Bregederos. Stacey picked one up and said to Severus, "What about this one?"

He looked at it and shrugged. "They're all the same."

"NO! This one is special because I'm going to name it…ALFRED!" Stacey said with a huge grin on her face. "I'm gonna hold you and love you forever and ever!" She said to Alfred.

"Alfred?" Severus asked looking perplexed.

"Yes…Alfred." Stacey said and added quickly "Unless you don't like it. Then we don't have to name him Alfred."

"No, no Alfred's a great name." Severus said.

"YAY!" Stacey exclaimed. She sat down in the grass and let Alfred play by running her hand across the grass. Severus just stood there and stared at the little Bregedero chase her hand.

"He's SO cute!" Stacey said happily.

Severus sat in the grass next to Stacey and patted the Alfred on the head. He let out a little purr.

"Aww…he likes you Severus!" Stacey said.

Professor Norette began to talk again. "Bregederos have special powers. Your homework is to take care your Bregedero and find out what its powers are."

"Aww don't worry Alfred, Momma Stacey will take care of you." Stacey said. "And Daddy Severus won't let anything happen to you."

Severus just laughed. _'Me…a father…ha!'_ He thought.

The bell rang notifying them that class was over. Alfred was licking Severus' hand.

"I think you should take him first cuz he LOVES you. Hehe." Stacey said with a giant smile on her face.

"Okay. I'll give him back to you tomorrow then." Severus replied with a grin. They picked up their supplies for the Bregedero, which consisted of a lease, a small cage that could expand to fit 2 people inside, and a book about everything there is to know about a Bregedero.

"WOOT!" Stacey said as her and Lily walked into their dormitory. "My first day was fantabulous." Stacey said with a huge smile.

"Yeah well you don't have to work on a project for 2 months with James." Lily said frowning.

"You didn't have to work with him you know." Stacey said sympathetically.

"I know, I know. But I would've felt bad if I turned him down. And he has been acting nice. He still asks me out every 5 minutes though." Lily replied rolling her eyes as she finished speaking.

Stacey laughed. "Do you know when Quidditch tryouts are?"

"They're tonight." Lily said picking up some dirty clothes. "At 6:30." She added.

"Sweet!" Stacey exclaimed.

They went to dinner and sat down by the Marauders. They were in a deep discussion but Sirius looked up and shouted to Stacey. "HEY! Stacey come sit by me!" He said with a grin plastered on his handsome face.

Stacey rolled her eyes but sat next to him anyways. She might as well be nice to him instead of making him an enemy.

Sirius put his arm around her. Her expression still held the annoyed look.

"So Stacey, you're from America right?" His grin was still present on his face.

"Yep." Stacey said while chewing on some chicken.

"Hmm. What's your favorite color?" He asked her.

"Black."

"What's your favorite food."

"Cake."

"ME TOO! Do you like Quidditch?"

"Love it. Trying out today." Stacey replied with a grin crossing her features.

"YOU CAN BE ON THE TEAM WITH ME AND JAMES AND WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" Sirius said loudly and excitedly.

"Yep." Stacey said with her grin fading. She wanted to find as many friends as possible. There was just something about Sirius that she didn't trust.

"Jamesie! Miss Tatnall here is joining the team!" Sirius said getting more excited by the second.

James grinned but said nothing. He was writing furiously.

"Well I'm gonna go get my broom and some stuff and warm up a little. See you guys in a bit." Stacey waved and with one glance at Severus, left the hall.

WOOHOO! Wasn't that just dandy? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you have to say!

-Gangsta C

P


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own ANY Harry Potter blah blah blah…

**Those Long Nights**- Quidditch Tryouts

Severus walked down the hall with Alfred in his arms. Halfway to the Slytherin common room, he put the lease on Alfred and took him for a walk. Stacey occupied the thoughts of Severus. He was ecstatic about having a real friend. It made him feel oddly special. But he knew he shouldn't take it for granted. People got annoyed with Severus very fast. Either he didn't talk or when he did talk it was about potions or the dark arts. Stacey didn't seem to mind though.

He walked down to dinner after leaving Alfred with a bowl of lettuce in his cage.

He walked in and saw Black with his arm around Stacey. It didn't bother Severus too much because of the look on Stacey's face. Pure boredom and annoyance. He sat down at the Slytherin table. Lucius got up from where he was sitting, talking with his posse of idiots.

"Well, well, Severus. Won't Daddy be happy to hear that you have a friend? I might be generous and forget to tell him that she's a Gryffindor." Lucius said with a cold laugh.

"Do whatever the hell you want Malfoy." Severus mumbled. He honestly didn't care anymore. He was used to his father's harsh punishment. He didn't care how proud his father was of him. Severus often described his father as a piece of dirt under his shoe. But of course he never voiced his opinions out loud. That would be a death wish.

Then Sirius Black started to shout. Severus only heard a bit but he knew what Black was talking about. Stacey was joining the Quidditch team. Or at least trying out for it. _'Wonder if I should go watch her…Nah, the Gryffindors would kill me if they saw me. Besides I have Alfred to take care of.'_

Severus saw Stacey leave the hall. She glanced at him but kept walking. He got up shortly after that and went to his dormitory to play with Alfred.

Stacey walked out to the Quidditch pitch. Lily had showed her it earlier. She had her broom in her hand and she was wearing basketball shorts and a grass green hoodie that said Nike on it. On her feet she wore old ripped up sneakers that had duct tape wrapped around the toe of the right shoe. These were her lucky sneakers. She noticed one day that really good things happened when she wore them.

She mounted her broom and lifted into the air. She felt like she was in heaven. When you flew, you felt weightless. All the nervousness and stress of the day disappeared. She flew higher and higher. Then she flew straight toward the ground and pulled up just before she hit the ground. Life was perfect in that moment.

And that moment ended too soon.

Sirius and James ran up and mounted their brooms. They chased Stacey around the pitch. Her blissful state was interrupted and replaced with a cheerful fun. They began a game of tag. More people that Stacey didn't know came and joined in. Then the Quidditch captain came and stopped it all. They all slowly came to the ground at got off their brooms.

The Captain introduced himself as Aden Merricot. There were 4 other people trying out for the chaser position. A second year named David Dewalt. A fourth year named Abby Reeder. And the last one was a sixth year named Shelly Besley.

Shelly was first. She did outstanding. She caught the Quaffle every time and made it in the hoop 7 out of 10 times. And she flew like a pro. Everyone except for Sirius and James seemed to be convinced that she was it.

"I bet Stacey could do better!" Sirius shouted and James said "Yeah" in response. But nobody really noticed them because of all the cheering for Shelly.

David went next. He didn't do so well. He dropped the Quaffle 7 times. And only made it in twice.

Abby did better than David but she couldn't beat Shelly. She only dropped the Quaffle three times. And she made it in the hoop 6 times.

It was Stacey turn and after the David and Abby they expected her to suck. Plus most of them just thought she was looking for some way of popularity because she was new. But she amazed them with her technique and style. She didn't drop the Quaffle and she made it in the hoop 9 times. Sirius and James went insane.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT BABE!" Sirius said giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"That was amazing Stacey!" James said giving her a much softer hug.

Stacey had a huge grin on her face and Aden announced that she made the team. He shook her hand and gave her a schedule. "We'll have your uniform by next practice." He said smiling. Stacey, Sirius, and James did a victory lap around the pitch. She liked hanging out with Sirius and James but she enjoyed Severus' company more for some reason.

They walked back up to the castle laughing and joking. But then it got ugly when Sirius started talking about Severus.

"Snape looked extra greasy today." He said to James. Stacey turned and glared hard at Sirius.

"He's my friend." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no, you'll see his dirty greasy personality soon my dear." Sirius said sweetly.

"He's not dirty or greasy!" Stacey shouted. "I don't want to hear you talk about him anymore or I won't hang out with you Sirius!" And with that she walked away from them toward the library.

She was so mad. _'Why the hell does he have to be like that damnit? Ugh. I wish Sirius would just keep his awful thoughts to himself.'_

Stacey walked into the library and spotted Severus in the back corner with his head in a book. Her mood suddenly lightened. She grinned as she came up behind him and put her hands in front of his eyes.

"Hmm…Stacey?" He said with a smile forming on his lips.

"Maybe." Stacey said and took her hands away while sitting down next to him. "I made the team." She said with her giant grin spreading across her face.

"Good job." Severus said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah. Only set back is the annoyingly stupid bimbo-headed idiot on the team who never shuts up about how greasy you are. I don't even know why he says that cuz you don't look greasy to me." Stacey said sincerely.

"Well you're the first I guess." Severus said lowering his head and looking at his feet.

"Sirius is such an ass. Someone should knock some sense into that big head of his. I was having so much fun with him and James and then Sirius starts talking about you. I just met both of you today but I mean what the hell did you ever do to him to make him be like that towards you?" Stacey said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well it all started in Diagon Alley five years ago. That's where we get all our school supplies and things like that." Severus stated at the confusion on Stacey's face." I accidentally bumped into Potter. And he never liked me anyways because his parents always hated my parents and vice versa. So he started yelling at me. Then came his best friend, Sirius Black. They both beat me up and they said they'd really get me at school. And ever since then they've called me names and pulled pranks on me. Probably because they can't beat me up. I mean they would get in so much trouble. Oh yeah and they don't like me because I'm a Slytherin and there's this unwritten rule that says Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to hate each other." Severus said not showing any emotion.

"Phh, well that's a bunch of BS." Stacey said shaking her head. "They are so immature. And I'm new anyways so I can pretend I don't know about the stupid Gryffindor vs. Slytherin rule." She said with a smile.

"Well that works until someone decides to tell you." Severus said sarcastically.

"Phh I've never cared about what other people think of me before, why should I now?" Stacey said with determination.

"You shouldn't." Severus said finally smiling.

Stacey returned his smile and asked, "So what is Hogsmeade?"

Severus and Stacey sat there for an hour talking about the shops and everything in Hogsmeade. Stacey looked at her watch and said "OH SHIT. It's almost curfew!"

She helped Severus pack up his books and they both said their goodbyes and ran as fast as they could to their common rooms.

Stacey got there and said the password. She walked in and Lily bombarded her with 30 questions.

"Whoa Lils. Slow down!" Stacey said with a grin.

They talked about the tryouts and the library until midnight. It was a Friday so they could sleep in the next day. Stacey drifted to sleep with a certain Slytherin on her mind.

Severus dashed back to his common room as fast as his legs would take him. He got there just in time. He walked over to his bed and saw Alfred sleeping soundly on his pillow. He was purring like there was no tomorrow. Severus smiled and read his Transfiguration book until sleep overcame him.

Another chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review!

Cheers!

-Gangsta C


	5. Sand and Love Potions

Well I have been thinking…and I am going to keep writing this even though the HBP messing up my story greatly. I will have some things in there in my story but not much cuz I'm going to make it my own story. /

**Those Long Nights**- Sand and Love Potions

It was a sunny Saturday morning. _'Six o'clock…perfect flying time.'_ Stacey thought. She lasted her first week at Hogwarts so far and she loved it. Severus and Lily were the most amazing people she ever met. The Marauders were hilarious when they weren't doing or saying anything to Severus.

'_Severus.'_ Stacey thought fondly. There was something mysteriously sexy about him. She soon found that she had developed a crush for her friend. It was small but it was still a crush. Stacey loved being around Severus. He was just amazing.

Stacey walked out to the grounds with her broom tucked under her arm. She stopped and took a deep breath of fresh morning air. Cold met her nose. She loved the smell of fall. As she walked to the Quidditch pitch she looked over at the lake. It looked beautiful.

When she arrived at the pitch she took off on her broom. She practiced dives and different techniques that would be useful in a match. Their first match was against Hufflepuff. Amos Diggory was the captain of the team. He was a bit full of himself but Stacey liked him anyways. He had a good personality and he was generally fun to talk to.

Stacey had met a lot of people. Most of the boys talked to her and flirted with her. And most of the girls just glared at her when she walked by. But she didn't mind much because the company of boys was just fine with her.

She made a particular dive which involved spinning rapidly while pulling up fast from the ground. While Stacey dove with unique style, clapping came out from one of the stands. Suddenly, Stacey turned around quickly and saw Severus sitting in the stands with a book. She smiled and flew over to him.

"Whatcha doing here at this time in the morning?" She said and landed right next to him in the stands.

"I was taking a morning stroll and I saw you walk out of the castle with your broom so I decided to watch for a bit. You have superb skills. That dive was amazing." Severus said with enthusiasm even though he didn't like Quidditch at all.

"Why thank you very much." Stacey said smiling. "Wanna grab some food and go sit by the lake for a bit?"

"Sounds good to me." Severus said getting up.

"Get on." Stacey said moving up on her broom.

"I don't fly." Severus said shortly looking nervous.

"Phh I won't drop you!" Stacey said rolling her eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a cookie"

"Hmm…a cookie…NO!"

"Aww please Sev, it'll be fun."

"Stacey, I don't want to fly. I'm not going to no matter how many cookies you offer me." Severus said shaking his head.

"Okay…you will fly with me one day, right?" Hope filled up in Stacey's eyes.

"Sure." Severus said.

Stacey smiled happily and flew back down to the ground and got her stuff. The pair walked back up to the castle to get some food.

There was no one up, seeing as how it was only 7:00 in the morning. So Stacey and Severus ate breakfast together at the Slytherin table.

After breakfast they decided to go sit out by the lake because it was a nice day outside. Severus sat at the base of a rock on the shore of the lake. He pulled out his copy of Defense Against The Dark Arts Year 5. Stacey ran over to the water and threw off her socks and shoes. She sat down and started to cover her feet with wet sand. She wiggled her toes and the sand crumbled down. She laughed and did this four more times.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her peculiarly childish behavior. He stood up and sat down next her. He closed his book and discarded it along with his robes. He rolled up his pant legs and stuck his feet in the sand too. He copied Stacey's actions. He didn't really see what was so amusing. Stacey stretched her legs out all the way and covered them with sand up to her knees making sure not to get any sand on the top of her shorts. Then she lay down on her back and stared at the clouds.

"Clouds look cooler when you fly really high and go through them." Stacey said with a far away look in her eyes.

Severus nodded and lay down with Stacey.

"This has been the one of the best weeks of my life." Stacey said closing her eyes.

"Same here." Severus said looking over at Stacey.

They sat there for 20 minutes in comfortable silence.

Stacey got up and looked at Severus. "You know what I wanna do?" She said with a grin forming on her mouth.

"What?" Severus said.

"Let's go make a really difficult potion and then test it on one of us!" She replied jumping up and grabbing her socks and shoes.

Severus' face lit up as he started grinning. "Great idea!" He said enthusiastically.

They both ran up to the school with their shoes in their hands and smiles on their faces. When they reached the empty classroom that Severus had found in his second year they got all their ingredients and started looking in the book Severus found in the library.

"How bout a _Vicaris Numala_?" Stacey asked looking at the book while Severus set up everything.

"Nah that ones easy." Severus said thinking about how he could make it in his third year.

"_Tomali Grehamicas?_" Stacey asked pulling a face.

"I don't think so. Kind of messy if you think about it." Severus did not want to mess that potion up or make one of them take it. If brewed correctly, the person taking it would grow an extra arm or leg depending on the base of the potion. He had read that on many occasions the drinker would have mutated limbs or one of their original limbs would simply fall off. Not a fun thing to have to explain to a teacher because most of the potions in the book were illegal.

"What about a…LOVE POTION!" Stacey said as a huge grin spread across her face.

"Do you really have anyone you want to fall in love with you?" Severus said smirking.

"Maybe." Stacey said not wanting to lie to Severus. She didn't mind if he fell in love with her for a bit.

"I could always slip a little to Hawkins." Severus said with an even bigger smirk.

Stacey turned and glared at him. Greg Hawkins _'Icky' _Stacey thought. He annoying, stupid, and snotty. And he looked like he was only 12 years old. _'It's not like it's his fault he looks like that but come on. Now Severus…woo he is H-O-T-T.' _Stacey thought with a dazed look on her face.

Severus was hot in a mysterious way. He had dark obsidian eyes and the way his hair covered his face like a mask was just plain sexy. He was skinny but not in a oh-my-god-he's-starving-himself way. He wore black all the time too. And somehow he pulled it all together very well in Stacey's opinion.

"Hello? Anybody home in Stacey-land?" Severus said waving his hand in front of Stacey's face.

She shook her head and looked at him and blushed. "Sorry…Stacey-land is really great this time of the year."

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "We could do a love potion if you really want to. I just don't know who we could test it on."

"There's always Lily." An evil smirk came upon Stacey's face. "And Black." She added.

Severus smirked too. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Make Black fall for Evans and piss of Potter. I like it."

"Yeah, that way Lily doesn't have to be involved." Stacey said looking over the ingredients. "Oh pants. I doubt you have any of this crap." She said with a frown.

"No worries. There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend. We can go get it then." Severus said.

"Okey dokey. What do we do now?" Stacey said as Severus came and sat next to her on the bench she was sitting on.

"We can make a Draught of Peace. I have all the ingredients for that one." Severus said looking over the book.

"Okay." Stacey said as they started to cut up everything. They had to wait 30 minutes for the lynx stomach acid to simmer. So they talked about their home life.

"It sucks because I can't do any magic or anything when I'm at home for the summer." Stacey said.

"My father says that it's a waste of time to make potions. He wants me to focus my time on the Dark Arts and dueling. I love the Dark Arts but I like potions too." Severus said with a dark look in his eye.

(A/n: Yes I know what it says in HBP, but he is a pureblood in my story so deal with it! Lol.)

"Parents…ugh." Stacey said. "Ken and Natalie hate magic. They say it's all just a bunch of bullshit. I mean when I'm at school sometime I miss muggle life but I wouldn't give magic up for the world." Stacey said.

"I agree." Severus said. "My parents fight a lot. I wish they could just listen to each other and stop bickering."

Stacey gave him a sad smile. "Ken and Natalie don't fight but they yell at me all the time. It's like everything is my fault. I don't see why the even adopted me. They could take me back to the orphanage any time they want. I don't want them too. I like having a family…even if they do hate me." Stacey said staring at the ground.

"I doubt they hate you. I don't know how anyone could hate you. You're smart, nice, and you have a lovely personality. Their probably just jealous because you are so great." Severus said.

Stacey rolled her eyes and said "Sure Sev, sure."

"Seriously. You're the greatest person I've ever met." Severus said looking at her intently.

Stacey turned away and looked at the ground. She was blushing madly and didn't want Sev to see her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Stacey." He said.

She looked back up at him and smiled but a horrorstruck look came across her face. Severus was confused but turned around to see the potion cracking dangerously. A huge bubble rose to the top and he was instantly pushed to the ground with something or someone on top of him. There was a resounding boom! And the whole room was covered with the totally screwed over Draught of Peace.

Stacey wasn't moving.

Severus stayed exactly where he was. Stacey was on his back and his stomach was against the ground. He waited for Stacey to get off him.

She still didn't move.

Severus went into panic. 'What if she's hurt! What if she can't breathe! What if she's DEAD!' He rolled over so he was on top of Stacey. None of the potion hit her but a part of the cauldron hit her in the forehead. The spot where she was hit was bleeding but not too badly. She had a slight concussion. He put a weightless charm on her and picked her up. After wrapping a piece of cloth around her wound and scougifying the room, he made his way down to the Hospital Wing.

His heart was beating madly and he had no idea what he was going to tell the nurse.

I hope you liked it. The names of those few potions are made up words. PLEASE REVIEW! I will take criticism!

-Gangsta C


	6. Killer Goldfish

**Those Long Nights**- Killer Goldfish

'_Well we were making a highly dangerous potion and then we lost track of time and it blew up the cauldron. No, I can't say that! Ugh!' _Severus thought as he carried Stacey down to the Hospital Wing.

When he arrived Madam Pomfrey did not look happy.

"What now Mr. Snape?" She said looking highly annoyed but her expression changing when she saw Stacey. "What did you do?" She said.

"Nothing." Severus said racking his brains to find a story that could fit why Stacey was unconscious.

"Well who did that?" The nurse asked pointing to Stacey's forehead.

"Well it was an accident. She…umm…hit her head on the side of a desk." Severus said uncertainly.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him and shook her head. "Clumsy girl." She said plainly. "I'll keep heal her cut and she can stay here until she wakes up. You may come back after lunch Mr. Snape."

'_Phew.'_ Severus thought. "Thanks." He turned and went to his dorm. He hadn't seen Alfred since he woke up. He reached his room and found Alfred napping on his bed. He looked over at his nightstand and saw the horrible letter that his father sent him. He read it over again.

_Dear Severus,_

Lucius has sent me very interesting information about you. Apparently you have found a friend. Took you long enough but still. I was delighted to hear this. But then after hearing about this girl I was not as delighted. She is a pureblood, but she is a blood traitor. I will NOT have you associating with a traitor! Snapes do not enjoy the company of riffraff of that sort. I am your father and I know what is best for you. You will do what I say or suffer the consequences.

-Artemis Snape

Severus scowled. Alfred woke up immediately and ran over to Severus. The little creature looked up at him and his eyes turned bright red.

'That's strange.' Severus thought. Alfred started to hiss and then ran out of the room when Malfoy came in.

"NO! ALFRED COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Severus shouted as he ran to catch Alfred.

"Having trouble there Severus?" Lucius said blocking the doorway.

"Move Malfoy." Severus snarled.

"I don't think I will." Lucius said with a smirk and pulled out his wand. But Severus was quicker.

"Expliarmis!" (sp?) Severus shouted and ran out the door leaving Lucius' wand on the ground. He ran as fast as he could. 'Where the bloody hell could he have gone?' Severus thought as he ran down the long corridor. 'Stacey!'

Severus ran as fast as he could down to the Hospital Wing. When he got there Stacey was still unconscious and Alfred was curled up in a ball on her stomach. He seemed to have gone to sleep. Severus smiled and sat down in a chair next to Stacey's bed. He looked at her hand and then put his over it. After about 15 minutes Stacey started to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Alfred then Severus. "Hey you sexy thang." She said sleepily to Severus.

"How you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Good, good." Stacey said sitting up and stretching. She looked down at Severus' hand in hers and blushed.

He removed his hand quickly and turned away.

Alfred woke up too and started licking Stacey's face furiously.

"I love you too Alfred." Stacey said grinning. She turned to the table beside her bed. A mischievous look crossed her face. The piece of cloth that Severus wrapped around her head was there still bloody. She took it and wrapped back up around her head.

Severus looked at her with a confused look on his face and said, "What are you doing?"

"I've got an idea." She replied as the doors to the Wing were thrown over and Lily and the Marauders ran in.

"STACEY!" They all shouted at once.

"Hey guys." She said smiling.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Lily asked and ran to her other side with the boys.

"Well today I woke up and decided that I wanted to go get some goldfish. You know for a little cooking or something." Severus bit his lip to stop himself from laughing his head off. "So me and Severus went down to the lake in our swimsuits and we took some harpoons." Lily did the same as Severus. Remus rolled his eyes but Sirius, James, and Peter looked at her very seriously. "The harpoons weren't that big seeing as how we were only catching goldfish. So we jumped in the lake. And it was all fine until we found the goldfish. And of course Severus and I being the totally stupid people we are forgot that the goldfish were magical. Cuz I mean we're at Hogwarts. We didn't realize that the goldfish were…dun dun dun KILLER GOLDFISH! So we were swimming as fast as we could but one of the killer goldfish stole my harpoon and threw it at my head." Stacey smiled and looked at Severus who started to burst out laughing.

Sirius jumped onto the bed and hugged Stacey while her and Lily laughed. "I'm so glad you are okay!" He said looking at her as though she almost died. "We have to tell Professor Dumbledore about those fish!" He said as he got up and ran out of the infirmary.

Remus, James, and Peter followed him and Lily, Stacey, and Severus just laughed harder.

"Can you say gullible?" Stacey laughed.

Severus and Stacey explained what really happened down in the dungeons to Lily. She launched into a disapproving lecture on how you should be safe when dealing with potions.

"Honestly Lils, you sound like a mom!" Stacey said rolling her eyes as they walked down to lunch.

Stacey and Lily said goodbye to Severus and headed for the Gryffindor table.

"So you were on top of Severus?" Lily asked with a grin.

"Not like that you loser!" Stacey said blushing.

"But you did like it right?" Lily raised her eyebrow.

"I was unconscious you dork." Stacey said narrowing her eyes.

Lily sighed and started eating.

Stacey looked up at the Slytherin table to find Severus looking back at her. They stared at each other not realizing it for almost 5 whole minutes before the Marauders walked in. Sirius ran to Stacey and hugged her tight.

She slipped out of his embrace glaring at him. "Do you have to touch me all the time?" She asked dully.

"Yes. In fact I do." Sirius said.

"Ugh." Stacey said going back to her food.

Sirius started flirting with her for the rest of lunch.

Severus watched as Black continually touched Stacey.

'She deserves better.' He thought coldly.

'What? Someone like you, eh? Stop kidding yourself.' A voice in his head said.

'Anyone is better than Black.' The other voice said.

'Ugh why am I fighting with myself?' He shook his head and looked back at Stacey. She looked bored. This was a good thing for Severus. He didn't want his best friend going out with his arch nemesis.

He got up to leave and so did Stacey. Black followed closely behind her.

"Hey Sev." She said throwing him a helpless smile. She pulled out an invisible knife and dramatically pretended to kill herself. Severus smiled at this but Black wiped the smile right off his face.

"Laughing at my girlfriend eh Snape?" He said glaring at Severus.

"Phh you wish I was your girlfriend!" Stacey said to Black with a scowl. She turned back to Severus but Sirius gently pushed her to the side.

"Stay away from Stacey. She's too good for the likes of you." Black said grabbing Stacey's arm and pulling her away from Severus.

She looked as if she was going to kill Black. Severus really didn't mind if she did, he just didn't want her to get in trouble.

Stacey kicked Black's foot out from underneath him causing him to lose his balance. And with a great amount of strength she flipped him over on his back. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE SIRIUS BLACK!" She shouted and grabbed Sev's hand and ran out of the Great Hall.

They ran to the classroom they were in that morning. Stacey sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands. Severus sat next to her staring at the wall. After about 15 minutes Stacey wrapped her arms around his neck. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit and then they decided to go to dinner after they finished their transfiguration essays.

Severus still felt kinda bad about the potion.

"Hey Sev, cheer up buddy. It wasn't your fault." She said and then gave him a hug after seeing his strangely guilty look on his face.

Severus returned the hug. He had never felt so wanted in all his life. It felt like heaven. Stacey was heaven. She was perfect in his eyes.

Stacey felt so warm as Severus' arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Ahem." Someone coughed behind them.

The let go reluctantly and turned to see none other than Sirius Black and James Potter standing behind them with amused looks on their faces. "Well, well, well Snivelly. It's time we take Stacey to go to lunch with her REAL friends. Serioulsy, nobody as goregous as her would ever want to be around someone as ugly as you." Sirius said with a smirk.

Stacey snapped and ran at Sirius tackling him to the ground. "YOU BASTARD DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" She screamed as she punched him hard in face. James started throwing spells at Severus and Sirius eventually got Stacey off of himself. He pinned her against a wall with a spell and went over to James to help him torment Severus.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Stacey yelled as loud as she could. It was not long before James threw a silencing spell at her. Her mouth opened wide and then after a while just closed as she watched them torture Severus.

Severus couldn't fight back because James bound him with invisible ropes as he watched Stacey jumping on Sirius.

James and Sirius said a couple of spells and walked away.

Severus realized he could move and as soon as he did his hair turned gold and his robes turned red. He felt every inch of his skin burn as pimples started covering his body. He unbound and unsilenced Stacey. She ran too him and took his pimple covered hand and they ran too the emty classroom where the potion was.

Stacey muttered a few incantations as she went around the room finding the ingredients she needed. "Why don't you lay down." She said as Severus's hair and robes began to change to their normal color.

He nodded and layed down on the couch that Stacey had transfigured from a chair. Every inch of his skin icthed horribly. All he wanted to do is close his eyes and make it all go away. Soon, he gave into sleep.

Stacey looked over at him with concern filling her eyes. _"Why do they have to be so cruel?" _She thought sadly.

The potion simmered for 3 minutes and then Stacey took some and dabbed it on a rag. She walked over to Severus's sleeping form and gently applied the solution to his face. As she rubbed the potion lovingly on him, his face looked contorted with pain. Stacey started whispering comforting words and phrases to him. She held his hand and put her head on his chest. His face grew peaceful and Stacey smiled. She soon fell asleep with his hand in hers and her head on his chest.

* * *

Severus woke up with a light weight on his chest and something in his hand. He looked down to see Stacey curled up on top of him. He smiled. _"Wow, she's beautiful. NO Severus. She is your friend!" _He told himself over and over not to get attached to her like that. _"She will never like you anyways." _His mind told him. But here she was laying on his chest, holding his hand. _"I wish we could be like this forever." _

Stacey started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and met Severus's. She blushed bright red and looked down at their hands. They stayed like that for a little longer and then Severus said "Thank you for helping me."

Stacey grinned and jumped up. "NO PROBLEMO!" She smiled real big and then a look of horror struck her face.

"OH JEEZ! ALFRED!" She said looking at Severus with fear in her eyes.

"Come on we'll go get him right now." Severus said standing up and running out of the room.

They ran as fast as they could to the Slytherin common room. Stacey waited outside while Severus ran and got Alfred. Stacey was standing up against a wall when she heard voices around the corner.

"God, Tatnall is so hott. I just wanna eat her up man."

"Holy hell yes! She is sexy!"

"I dare you to ask her out Lucius."

"Alright I will." Said the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy as he rounded the corner. He looked right at Stacey and a cruel smile crossed his features. "Hey Tatnall." He said as he looked up and down her body. "What brings you to the dungeons?" He asked in a cool tone.

"Umm…nothing…just waiting for someone…that's all." She answered not liking where this conversation was going and the stares the Slytherin boys were giving her.

"Oh, you must be waiting for Severus." Lucius said sneering. "Well hunny, you could come with us instead and we will show you a **good** time." He said with a wink.

"Oh…well thanks for the offer…but I'm good." She said with anger in her voice.

"Why would you want to hang out with **him** anyways. All he does is read all the time." One of the boys said.

Lucius started walking towards Stacey. He roughly pushed her up against a wall and stared her straight in the face with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Get away from me Malfoy." Stacey said with hate.

"Not until you say yes." Malfoy said pressing his body against hers.

"I would NEVER choose you over Severus. Not even if you were the last person on the earth!" Stacey said and brought her knee up into his crotch. His face contorted with pain and anger as he fell to the floor. Stacey hopped over him with her wand out. "Don't come near me." She said glaring at the other boys. They pulled out their wands too. It was four to one.

"_Oh crap…I can't take them all down at once. Where is Severus?" _Stacey wasn't about to show that she was panicking. "I can take you!" She yelled as she started backing away.

"STUPEFY!" She shouted as one of threw a curse at her. She hit him in the chest and the others were coming at her. The three remaining boys had her cornered.

An incantation that Stacey had never heard was thrown at the Slytherin boys and they all fell to the ground unconcious. She looked up to see Severus looked angry as hell with Alfred under his arm.

"Did those bastards hurt you?" He asked looked down at the boys with disgust.

"No, I'm fine." Stacey smiled at him. "You look really cute when you're angry." She said cocking her head to the side.

Severus blushed bright red.

Then Stacey realized what she had said. _"Oh gosh, did I really say that out loud?" _Stacey started blushing herself. They looked at eachother and they both started laughing. Alfred's eyes lit up bright green.

* * *

Yayyyyy! Wasn't that dandy? If you could review I would be very happpppppy! 


End file.
